404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Let Me Out
"Let Me Out" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his seventh studio album, Steelhead. It is the closing track to the album. Lyrics You know, when you're young everybody tells you that someday it'll all get better. That everything you worry about is temporary, and, really you get the feeling that life down the road is mysterious and enticing. We all get drawn down the same path, you know? It's exciting, and a lot of us don't really know what to do with it. And one day we all feel what it's like to experience something so pure and unmistakable and familiar that it must be everlasting. You meet people who treat you like shit, sure, but you also meet people who truly love you and enjoy your company. I guess it's a shame that it has to end at some point. You don't think about it while you have it, in fact you start to take it for granted. Like it's a given. Well, you were the best girl I've ever met, and I could never have imagined myself being with anyone better. For that matter, I never imagined myself being with anybody. It seems like so long ago when you and I were on our first date at the carnival. It was a cliched pick, I admit, but it was fun and we enjoyed it. At that moment it didn't matter to us what the future would hold, we just knew for the time being we were happy. Looking back, I can only dream of feeling that way, but at the time it was just life. And now life is harsher than that. You can't hold to on to these things forever, you have to cherish them while they last. But we didn't do that. We treated it like it was the way things were, to be happy. Hindsight's 50/50, and I regret not cherishing and relishing those moments because I'll never get the chance to do it again. I missed the opportunity, and it hasn't come back in years. And, despite looking for it, it's proved to be elusive. You know, I guess I never planned for any outcomes, I just didn't think of it. But night after night of boring discussions and endless fights, we couldn't hold on to that purity anymore. It was soured, and maybe it was my fault. But I didn't think we would lose what we had. It didn't seem possible. Your pretty face, your pretty eyes, your laugh, your tears, your imperfections. They were the things in life that kept me going. You were what kept me going. I don't know how I got here, but please, just, let me out. I walked into that room on that fateful night and I saw the signs all over. The luggage, the torn paper, the bed sheets folded into a messy mountain, I knew exactly what was happening. You were in the bathroom crying and I tried to get the answers from you, but maybe I pushed too hard. And like a viscous eagle swooping down on a steelhead trout in the middle of a turbulent river you ended my life in seconds. You just ran out the door, no answers, no anything. And I'm only left with memories and depression, and sleepless nights, and bloodied arms. I didn't see it the way you did. And you didn't care enough to help Your pretty face, your pretty eyes, your laugh, your tears, your imperfections. They were the things in life that kept me going. You were what kept me going. I don't know how I got here, but please, just, let me out. Don't ever let anyone in, and no one will ever hurt you. Category:Songs Category:Closing tracks